Just to See Him Again
by JapFreaky
Summary: His two most important persons gone, his Wish unfulfilled, Sumeragi Subaru goes to the Dimensional Witch for her to grant him his one wish. But would this action further break the Sumeragi? SeiSub(well, sort of)
1. Prologue

**This is my first multi-chapter fanfic and I hope this is decent.**

* * *

"Watanuki! Bring out more sake!"

A woman lay lazily on the couch, her kimono draped loosely around her slim figure. Her long black hair hugged her slightly reddish face as she sat up slightly. Her clouded red eyes looked at the mismatched-eyed boy hazily and she dangled an empty wine glass in front of the boy.

"Yuuko-san! If you drink so much, your health would be affected!" Watanuki said but still scrambled up to his feet.

Muttering something unintelligent, he cleared the drinks on the table in front of Yuuko and walked out of the room. Just as he stepped out of the room though, Yuuko called him again. This time, her tone was serious.

"Oh Watanuki, make it two. We have a customer."

Watanuki only narrowed his eyes and walked out wordlessly.

* * *

There was the sound of the front door being opened, followed by the cheerful greetings of "Welcome!" from Maru and Moro. There was no sound of footsteps as the door to the room where Yuuko was in, was opened. The guest entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Still lying in the position she was in earlier, Yuuko looked up with no surprise as she focused on the young man in front of her. Her ruby eyes were clear and sharp.

"I see that you have decided to use the front door." There was a hint of a smile in her smooth voice.

"I have a wish to make." The man answered simply.

The door was once again opened as a younger boy stepped into the room. He abruptly stopped as he noticed the presence of another in the room. He put down the sake hurriedly and frowned slightly as he saw Yuuko's rather relaxed position on the couch.

"Is it okay? He's a customer, right?" Watanuki whispered.

"It's fine, it's fine! Subaru is my old friend after all." Yuuko replied, making no motion to lower her voice like Watanuki.

Watanuki took in the man called Subaru before him. He gasped slightly as he saw his eyes. A pair of mismatched eyes, just like his. But this man's one was one honey gold and another an emerald green while his own ones were a gold and aqua blue.

Yuuko gestured for Subaru to join her as she drank her wine. When she saw that he had not moved however, she pouted.

"Hokuto-chan was right. You have changed quite a bit." She waved the wine glass around.

Subaru twitched. "You've met my sister."

"Yes," she turned to him. "She had a wish."

Subaru didn't reply but only stared at the woman. Though his face was still expressionless, it was clear to Yuuko that he wanted her to continue.

"It was for her to find Sakurazuka Seishirou. Part of the price was that knowing you would end up like that. At least the you before the fight on Rainbow Bridge."

Subaru breathed. He met the eyes of Watanuki who stood quietly at the corner of the room and turned back to Yuuko.

"Witch of Dimensions, I wish to see him again."

Upon hearing that, Yuuko narrowed her eyes and sat up properly. "Sumeragi Subaru, you are the 13th Head of the Clan. Or should I say, the Sakurazukamori. You should know better than anyone that the dead cannot be brought back."

There was a gasp from Watanuki as the title of Subaru was revealed.

"But there are alternate dimensions, is there not?"

The witch frowned, putting her wine glass down.

"Yes. But there is a price."

"I know."

"A heavy one."

"I know."

Yuuko sighed, a doleful expression spreading across her pale face.

"Well then, your price is-"

* * *

**Phew. I finally published this. And this one is just a prologue. Please drop a review and tell me what you think of this. Oh and Yuuko wouldn't be appearing much.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

**I really appreciate the reviews I had received, I originally wanted to reply the reviews but well, I realised that I didn't have much things to say.. So, here it is, thank you for the reviews!**

**Hmm.. I was thinking that this fanfic doesn't have much romance actually, so I guess I'm removing that as a genre of this fanfic. And I realised that the prologue has a word count of 666! How nice!  
**

**Ahem, excuse me, that was random. I guess I should just carry on with the story. So Chapter 1 is here!**

* * *

Subaru woke up, panting. He looked at his hands. Somehow, it seemed smaller. He clenched and unclenched his hands repeatedly in a steady rhythm, trying to calm his breathing.

"Subaru! Rise and shine!"

The door was opened with such a force that Subaru just sat on the bed, frozen for a few seconds before registering the green-eyed girl with pixie cut by the door. Upon seeing Subaru's expression, the girl's upbeat expression was replaced by a worried one. She sat on the bed and held his face worriedly.

Looking at the girl in front of him blankly for a second, an image of a hand stabbing through her heart flashed in Subaru's mind. Subaru then grabbed the girl into a hug and buried his head into her, sobbing. "Hokuto-chan, I thought you were killed!"

Surprised by the unusually violent hug, Hokuto slowly returned it and patted his back soothingly. "It's a bad dream, silly boy. Look, I'm right here, aren't I?"

After a while, seeing that Subaru had calmed down, Hokuto pulled back from the hug and wiped his tears away. She then smiled, calling him to get ready to school and left the room.

_School?_ He turned to see his reflection in a mirror at the corner of the room. There, he saw a teenager with the same haircut as Hokuto. Oh, right. He was Sumeragi Subaru, a 16 year old boy living with his twin sister and working his family's animal-friendly organization.

_Ah, so he was 16 again._

He stopped abruptly as he contemplated his previous thought. What did he mean by 'again'? Thinking back to his earlier outburst, he frowned. What was the dream about again?

After racking his brain and still could not come up with an answer, Subaru gave up. He got up from the bed to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Subaru-kun! Good morning!"

A familiar voice rang out across the corridor as Subaru was about to open the door of his classroom. He turned to see a black-haired man with glasses walking towards him. He was wearing the same uniform as Subaru and had a kindly smile plastered on his face.

A smile spread across Subaru's face. "Good morning, Seishirou-san."

"What is this?" Hokuto popped out behind Subaru. "Sei-chan, how could you greet Subaru and not me?"

"Oh pardon me, I was too enraptured by Subaru-kun to have noticed you. Good morning Hokuto-chan."

"Ohohoho! I see, I see. But you shouldn't forget the existence of your future sister-in-law here!"

Staring at the two's interaction, Subaru had a strange feeling. It seemed.. wrong for some reason. It was like a dream too good to be true.

Subaru pinched himself on the cheek, letting out an 'ouch' and earning himself the stares of both Hokuto and Seishirou. Subaru tried to ignore them and just touched the part of the cheek where he had pinched. Subaru could feel it turning red, but he wasn't sure if it was from the pain or the embarrassment of being stared at.

"Subaru-kun? Are you alright?" Seishirou asked worriedly.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine." Subaru replied quickly. To change the topic from himself, he asked a random question. "Seishirou-san, are you going to be a vet?"

Seishirou only stared at him even more strangely.

* * *

The bell for lunch break just rang when the classroom door was opened. A slight figure with messy black hair and sleepy amethyst eyes walked in.

The teacher, who was exiting the room, only shook his head and muttered. "Shirou Kamui-san, not again."

Kamui fell into his seat beside Subaru and groaned.

"Overslept again?" Subaru asked. A teasing note was evident in his voice.

Kamui lifted his tired eyes at Subaru and only replied with an 'urgh' before falling onto the table to nap.

The moment Subaru and Kamui's eyes met, Subaru felt a tug form the back of his head. A child-version of Kamui was crying despairingly, covering his ears and refusing to listen. Subaru held his head between his hands and tried to shake the image away. _What was that?_

After a while, Subaru got up and walked to the back of the classroom where a pale boy with long blond hair stood.

"Is something wrong?" The fragile-looking boy asked.

"Kakyou-san. I-I'm not sure. But are you fine enough to be walking around now though?"

Before Kakyou could reply, Hokuto jumped on him from behind, making Kakyou blush slightly. "Leave him alone, Kakyou! He's been weird all day. He even had a dream where I died or something."

"I don't really remember it anymore though." Subaru scratched at his head in embarrassment.

"I see." Kakyou replied simply.

Subaru turned to see Seishirou just turning back to the front of the classroom. He was smiling. No, not smiling. He was smirking. And it held nothing but coldness. Subaru shivered involuntarily.

He suddenly thought back to the dream he had in the morning. Something told him that the dream had the answer to that smirk. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, but...

_Exactly what was that dream?_

* * *

"7 days, Subaru. Remember, 7 days." Yuuko said as she looked at the reflection of the scene before her.

"Yuuko-san? What do you mean by that?"

Yuuko closed her eyes. "Nothing, Watanuki. Nothing at all."

* * *

**Ok, I know it's stupid. The Sumeragi Animal-friendly organisation, that is. But I couldn't think of anything else. Besides, I wanted Subaru to have a more relaxed life here. And yes, Seishirou is the same age as Subaru here, so he's not a pedophile this time.**

**I'm trying to portray their relationship like in Tokyo Babylon's, but it doesn't seem like it turned out very well. *frowns* And strangely, this chapter still seems like a pretty short one... Hmm..**

**Oh well, please drop a review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Third Day

**Now, first I have to apologise for the late update. I was feeling really down after finish reading Natalie Baan's 'Sakura and Snow' and I hadn't realise that I forgot to update this story. But Sakura and Snow is a great story, even if it killed me in the end.**

**Second, I have to thank Sei-chan-1999 for noticing the mistake I made about about Kakyou being a 'blood-haired boy'. I'll hate to see a blood-haired Kakyou. *shudders***

**Third, well... I'll just get onto the story.**

* * *

"Subaru! Are you listening to me?" A familiar high-pitched voice broke through Subaru's thoughts.

He stared blankly at his slightly annoyed sister in the kitchen for a few seconds before realizing that he had zoned out. Strange. He had been doing that a lot ever since that dream 2 days ago. "Ah, sorry. I was thinking. What were you saying?"

Hokuto frowned. She walked over and placed her forehead over his. After a few seconds, she pulled back and looked at Subaru. "You don't have a fever."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Anyway," Hokuto's face lighted up. "I was saying, the dance! What theme do you thinking I should go for this time? It's this coming Friday, you know, I only have 5 days left to think of ideas _and_ make two outfits! Oh, do you think Kakyou would like cats? But I did that for the year before the last…"

"Wait," Subaru was listening intently until he registered what she said. "I thought I mentioned that I didn't want to go."

"But Subaruuu~" Hokuto whined. "It's the perfect opportunity to get together with Sei-chan!"

Subaru blushed and told Hokuto to stop joking. Upon seeing her somewhat upset expression, he hurriedly added. "Besides, you remembered what happened last year."

Hokuto laughed and patted Subaru's back lightly. "Don't worry, don't worry. Sei-chan will be there after all. It wouldn't happen this year."

"B-But-"

"It's fine!" Hokuto went back to the kitchen. "Now, it's time for my fantastic breakfast before you go for your job!"

Subaru could only sigh. He continued listening to Hokuto's cheerful chatter about her plans for the dance as a thought ran through Subaru's mind unconsciously.

_It's great that she was still here with me._

* * *

"Hey Maru, have you been a good boy?" Subaru caressed the dog lying before him. It whimpered and licked his hand adoringly.

Subaru had always liked animals which was why he decided to help put his grandmother who was the head of his family's animal welfare organization. Though it was quite upsetting at first to see how many people had treated her pets but overtime, he started feeling happy that he was able to help out these animals. Subaru had wanted to be a zookeeper at first but then, this job was not that bad.

Looking at the dog before him, Subaru thought back to the time where he had found it. It was a rainy day and the brown dog was lying by the roadside, injured and dirty. Upon a closer look, the dog had a name tag that said 'Maru' and a note that said they hoped that someone would be able to take care of it.

Subaru heard the door opened and Subaru said. "Kusanagi-san, are you done with your shift?"

Other than the sounds of the other animals, he heard no reply. He was about to turn around when a familiar wall of grey slammed into him, knocking him to the ground, breathless. He felt something warm and wet touch his face.

A feminine laughter rang through the place and a clap could be heard. "Inuki! You're going to kill Subaru-san like that!"

Subaru felt the weight lift off him and he sat up. He opened his eyes to see Inuki sitting a few inches away from him and Nekoi Yuzuriha behind it.

Her hazel brown eyes glittered as she herself hugged Subaru. "It's been such a long time!"

Subaru returned the hug. "Nekoi-san, what made you come all the way here?"

"I'm transferring to a school in Tokyo. And Inuki here seems to miss you a lot so I decided to drop by."

Inuki barked happily and Yuzuriha added with a wink. "Though, I just really need someone to show me around."

Subaru laughed. "Sure, if you don't mind me. I'll just tell Kusanagi-san first."

The door was opened once again and the three of them turned to see a buff man walk in. He paused briefly, noticing the Yuzuriha and Inuki's presence. He then approached Inuki and knelt down. Inuki first sniffed him and then muzzled his outstretched hand, earning itself a pat on the head. Inuki's tail started wagging.

"Hey, Missy," He turned to Yuzuriha. "Is this your dog? It's a good dog, isn't it?"

That made Yuzuriha smile proudly and Subaru thought he saw a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Kusanagi-san, this is Nekoi Yuzuriha. She had adopted Inuki whom I had picked up a few years ago." Subaru introduced. "Nekoi-san, this is Shiyuu Kusanagi. He became a volunteer here recently."

Both of them bowed slightly and Yuzuriha pouted. "Subaru-san, I wanted to introduce myself!"

Subaru was about to answer when a familiar low voice tickled his left ear. "What is this, Subaru-kun? Ignoring me now, are you?"

Subaru shrieked and held his already red left ear. He could hear the others murmuring, whether it is about how this man came in unnoticed or his intimate action was unclear to him.

"Seishirou-san!"

Seishirou just stood there, laughing. Looking at him like that, a warmth surge through Subaru and he couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face. Yuzuriha took in Subaru's reaction and looked as if she realized something.

"Subaru-san, I think Shiyuu-san-"

"Kusanagi is fine." Kusanagi-san cut her off.

"I think Kusanagi-san can show me around Tokyo instead." Yuzuriha giggled and dragged Kusanagi away to the door with Inuki trotting behind. "You two can go and have fun!"

With a teasing wink, she looked at Subaru once more and left, leaving Subaru and Seishirou alone with the other animals.

* * *

**Whenever I mention the animal welfare organisation, I feel like banging my head against the table. I mean 'Sumeragi Animal Welfare Organisation'? Why can't I think of any better name or something? And one thing, I'm not sure why Yuzuriha suddenly showed up. I was writing and suddenly, I was like 'hey doesn't Yuzuriha have Inuki?'**

**Anyway, excuse this boring (and short) chapter. I'll try to update again tomorrow or the day after.**

**If you could drop a review, it would be great. *starts muttering about 'Sakura and Snow'***


	4. Chapter 3: Third Day

**Here's chapter 3~ Ok, I'm on a roll today. Listening to Kajiura Yuki's music while doing things always give me this kind of feeling.**

**Ahem. I'll try to update this at least once per week, but if I have time, I'll update faster. And thanks for the reviews again!**

**So one thing I forgot to mention in the previous update, I'll like to suggest for you to pay attention to the timeline. XD But if you don't, it's fine either way.**

* * *

Subaru looked at Seishirou, slightly confused at the sudden departure of Yuzuriha and the others. "What just happened?"

"Oh, I wonder." Seishirou gave a knowing smile, somehow making Subaru blush.

"So what made you visit?" Subaru hurriedly changed the subject.

"Subaru-kun just works so hard, so I decided to bring some refreshments!" Seishirou held up a bag of onigiris*. "Let's eat them together when you're on break."

Subaru smiled and told Seishirou that his work was already done. He just wanted to see the animals. Subaru looked at Maru sleeping peacefully.

"Subaru-kun is so kind." Seishirou said. "But who is that cheerful cute girl just now? Could she be your girlfriend? Oh, I knew I'm not good enough for the beautiful and young Subaru-kun."

Seishirou took out a handkerchief and pretended to wipe his tears away.

"Seishirou-san! You know Nekoi-san is just a customer from last time! Besides, we are the same age you know!"

Subaru didn't catch the expression of confusion that flitted briefly across Seishirou's face.

The same strange feeling Subaru felt before was bubbling up again. This conversation was just like any other conversation he had with Seishirou before, but he couldn't shake off that feeling. That feeling of discomfort.

Subaru scrunched his eyebrows. An image ran through his head. An older version of Seishirou smirking, one eye a milk-white and another his usual honey gold. His eyes _– _no, eye_–_ was cold, unbearably cold. He said, "I don't love you, but I don't hate you either."

"Subaru-kun? What's wrong? You look pale." Seishirou shook Subaru lightly, eyebrows scrunched together to give a worried expression.

Subaru looked at him, but yet not really seeing him. As if in a trance, he cupped Seishirou's face and started tracing the contours of his face. It was smaller, less sharp and without the wrinkles that came naturally with age. His eyes too, were both the familiar honey gold and not that haunting pair of mismatched ones. Staring at his face, the image slowly faded from Subaru's mind and he loosened his hold on his face.

Subaru was about to drop his hands to his sides in relief when Seishirou's hands shot up to place his hands over Subaru's, keeping them there. Seishirou's expression of concern quickly morphed into a teasing one.

"My, my, Subaru-kun, here I was worried about you and you just wanted to get intimate?" Seishirou smirked playfully. He lifted one of Subaru's hands and kissed it lightly but affectionately.

Subaru turned a brilliant shade of tomato red. He turned swiftly and tore his hand away. Seishirou took advantage of that and hugged Subaru from behind. Upon contact, Subaru let out a gasp of shock and immediately covered his mouth in embarrassment. He could feel the deep chuckles rocking through Seishirou.

Subaru swallowed. He wasn't sure if he could get any redder than he was already. He wondered if Seishirou could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

Then, Seishirou did something that Subaru never expected.

* * *

Loud footsteps could be heard as the door was violently opened. "Here, I'm here! Who is it_ –_ Oh my."

Hokuto held the opened door in surprise, her ladle held in mid-air as she took in the people before her. Seishirou stood before her, holding an unconscious boy in his arms. A boy whom she recognized as her dear twin brother. She dropped her ladle in horror.

"Subaru!"

"Don't worry, he's fine."

Seishirou walked past a panicking Hokuto and put down Subaru in his room carefully. When he came out of the room, Hokuto stood, arms crossed and her ladle swinging dangerously around.

"What happened?"

"I accidentally teased Subaru-kun too much and he just fainted out of embarrassment."

Hokuto stopped swinging the ladle. "Oh, how?"

Seishirou only laughed.

"Sei-chan! You have to tell me!" Hokuto said as she skipped her way back to the kitchen, swirling the ladle in the air. Her vibrancy revived.

A few hours later, Subaru came out of his room, looking slightly dazed. Seeing a rather big feast on the dining table, his drowsy emerald eyes turned wider. He turned to see Seishirou sitting by the table, smiling at him. Subaru colored slightly and averted his eyes. He sat down on a seat across Seishirou as Hokuto put a pot of soup on the table.

"Subaru! Tell your sister what happened! Sei-chan wouldn't tell me at all!" Hokuto complained.

Subaru blushed and said nothing. He suddenly wished he had a hat to cover his face. A black one with a red bow, to be exact. Seishirou laughed merrily.

Hokuto sighed before a glint lighted up her face. Subaru suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Fine! If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. But," Hokuto grinned. "As punishment, Subaru, you will see Sei-chan home!"

"Eh?"

* * *

_**onigiris*- aka rice balls. They are made from rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in seaweed ~wikipedia**_

* * *

**Now, I feel like I'm so mean, cutting off the SeiSub moment there, but I'll leave it to you readers' imagination. XD I'm sure you don't want me to put in something as lame as 'Seishirou kisses Subaru's head'... Oh wait, that's actually pretty cute. Anyway, I couldn't resist the red hat reference. Subaru with a hat is too cute to resist. XD**

**And yes, I realised that this is yet another short chapter. **

**Please, once again, drop a review if you can, because as you know, writers live off reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4: Third Day

**Chapter 4 is here~ But anyway, I was thinking that this chapter is a dead giveaway to what in the world is supposed to be happening here. But then, I can't exactly keep slacking off and writing random things, can I? -.-"'**

**By the way, I made a few alterations(and corrections) to the previous chapters, not that it's gonna affect anything, since they are _small_. Ahem, so anyway, I don't think I can update so quickly after this chapter, but I will try my best.**

**Now, it's time to stop rumbling and carry on with the story~**

* * *

"Subaru-kun?"

"W-what, Seishirou-san?"

"Sorry for making you come all the way here. Honestly, I could have gone home myself."

"It's fine, really. Besides, Hokuto-chan insisted."

"That's not my point." Seishirou stopped walking. He cupped Subaru's face and looked at him in the eye. "Subaru-kun, you're so beautiful and cute. It'll be dangerous for you to walk back home alone."

"Eh?"

"You'll definitely attract those perverts." Seishirou looked very serious. "Especially pedophiles."

_Like you? _A voice in Subaru whispered. Subaru then backtracked in surprise. Why had he thought that? Seishirou was the same age as him, so how could he be a pedophile? He was contemplating this as Seishirou interrupted his thoughts.

"Anyway, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said teasingly. "Doesn't this position remind you of earlier?"

Subaru blushed a crimson red and tried to break away from Seishirou. "Please stop teasing me, Seishirou-san."

Seishirou started to leaned in. "But I am serious in my affections for you, Subaru-kun. Do you need me to prove it?"

_Or are you?_ Subaru stopped struggling and simply stared into Seishirou's eyes. He thought of the words the image of an older Seishirou had said. 'I don't love you, but I don't hate you either.'

Subaru was about to speak when he felt Seishirou's breath on his face. He blinked and started processing the implications of Seishirou's words. With each passing second, his face turned redder. He let out a gasp as he finally realized how close their faces were.

Seishirou then laughed and released him. "Anyway, walking me here is enough. Just go back and tell your sister that you've properly escorted me back."

He started to leave.

"A-ah, Seishirou-san..." Subaru faltered slightly as Seishirou turned around. "Uh, see you tomorrow."

Seishirou smiled warmly. "See you tomorrow, Subaru-kun."

For some reason, that smile made Subaru anxious.

* * *

Subaru sat at a swing in a park. Of course, he had planned on going back home like what Seishirou had suggested, but he felt the need to sort out his thoughts. Alone.

Lately, he had started feeling slightly uncomfortable around Seishirou. He thought of the image of an older Seishirou he had earlier. That Seishirou had a cold smile compared to the one he knew. They seemed like two different people.

_Or are they_? An inner voice asked. He suddenly thought back to two days ago where he had seen Seishirou's smirk in the classroom. That smirk, though not as cold as the older one had, was unsettling enough. Yet, both of them felt more natural than the one he knew. They had felt more real than the warm smile Seishirou had gave him when he left earlier.

The older Seishirou of that image had a pair of mismatched eyes. Subaru couldn't help but cringe at the thought of that right eye. That milk white, unseeing eye. Subaru hugged his own shoulders. For some reason, he felt regret, as if he was the one who was responsible for the loss of that eye.

Subaru shook his head. Why bother thinking so hard? It was just a weird image he had conjured up along with all the others and the dream after all.

_Or is it?_ A voice once again resounded in Subaru. _Of course it is!_ Subaru told himself. Then, Subaru caught himself. It occurred to him that that voice, though similar, didn't really sound like him. It was deeper, older.

_Who are you? _Subaru thought but he heard no reply.

"Subaru?"

Startled, he turned to see Kamui standing a few meters away. The amethyst-eyed boy tilted his head curiously as he came nearer to Subaru and sat on the swing beside the one he was sitting on.

"Kamui." Subaru greeted. "Are you back from your visit to the Monou's?"

"Yeah. Kotori is getting better from her illness and Fuuma's relieved now." Kamui replied. "What about you Subaru? What are you doing here at this time?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?"

Green eyes turned on him. "Seishirou-san."

Kamui stiffened slightly. "That guy is not a good person."

Subaru sighed. "Because what he says are lies?"

Kamui nodded grimly. Subaru asked. "Why? How do you know that?"

Surprise flitted over Kamui's face. "You didn't deny it this time."

Subaru looked down and did not reply.

"What happened?" Kamui pressed. "Did that guy do anything to you?"

When Subaru looked up, there was a strange desperation in his emerald eyes. He then told Kamui about that strange dream he had, the images that was constantly appearing, that strange feeling and the inner voice that was so unlike his own but yet alike. But he didn't tell Kamui about that image of an older Seishirou. Not about that haunting pair of mismatched eyes. Not about that ice-cold smirk. And certainly not about the ruthless words he had spoken.

When he finished, Kamui muttered. "So that's what you were always thinking about."

Subaru gave Kamui a questioning look but he just shook his head slightly. He looked at Subaru for confirmation. "You had an image of me, as a child, crying?"

Subaru nodded his head. "I don't understand. I never knew you when we were young."

"Yeah. And there was an image where your sister is killed?"

"Yes."

"Do you think-" Kamui paused and turned to Subaru with an expression of total seriousness. "Do you think that those images might be from another dimension?"

Subaru blinked.

"It's just that Fuuma was telling Kotori and me about alternate dimensions just now. Maybe the dream and everything was from your counterpart in an alternate dimension."

Subaru continued staring at Kamui in confusion. The seriousness slowly drained away from Kamui's face and he flailed his arms around in slight embarrassment. "Okay, maybe not. Maybe it was just some sort of foretelling dream or something. Sorry for not being able to help."

"No…" Subaru smiled. "Thank you, Kamui."

* * *

"Yuuko-san, are you alright?"

"Hmm? What do you mean, Watanuki?"

"I mean, you've been sitting here and looking at this reflection ever since Sumeragi-san's visit. Not to mention, you never asked for any alcohol during these two days! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why, I can see the progress of Subaru in this reflection! Of course, I must sit here!" Yuuko turned to Watanuki, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. "And well, now that you have reminded me, bring in more sake, Watanuki! I'm going to drink it all tonight~!"

Watanuki then scrambled off, muttering something like 'digging my own grave' under his breath.

After Watanuki left the room, Yuuko's ruby eyes dimmed. "The seventh day is coming soon, Subaru."

She turned back to the reflection of the emerald-eyed boy before him, looking at him yet not seeing him at the same time.

"You have to realise it, Subaru, or that wish you made would be wasted."

* * *

**Now, I think this chapter has some slight OOC. . Let's just insert a slightly angry Subaru here, shall we? Argh, I'm not making any sense. Anyway, I was writing this chapter when I realised that I don't really know how Kamui is like. I mean, there are so many personalities of Kamui. Before-Kotori's-death-aka-badass Kamui, After-Kotori's-death-aka-angsty Kamui and finally TRC-aka-badass-awesome-vampire Kamui. God, Kamui, why are you so... unstable?(As someone had described you) And not just in this aspect too, Kamui. You have the whole thing with your Wish and whatnot. -.-"'**

**Ahem, excuse my ranting. Please drop a review? Since this is supposed to be one of the more important chapters, it would be greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 5: Fifth Day

**Ok. I think this chapter is kinda weird. I got distracted halfway through as I was writing it, so there's that sudden change of... atmosphere, I guess. I just hope it isn't so obvious. *huff out a breath***

* * *

"Sumeragi-san?"

Subaru stared.

"Sumeragi-san? Sumeragi-san!"

Subaru continued staring.

"Subaru, he's calling you."

He felt a nudge and he turned to face Kamui, startled. Kamui looked anxious, eyes darting to the front and back to him repeatedly. Subaru whipped his head to the front of the classroom to meet the glare of his math teacher. Ah… Oh no.

"Sumeragi-san. Please answer this question on the board."

Subaru then got up and walked swiftly to the front to do the question.

"And Sumeragi-san? After class, please come and see me."

Subaru only sighed.

* * *

"Did he say anything?" Kamui asked worriedly as the emerald-eyed boy entered the classroom.

"Only that I have to pay more attention during class."

Kamui sighed in relief. "This is already the third time. Subaru, are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

Subaru didn't reply.

"If I'm correct, Subaru-san's strange behavior started last Friday when he had that strange dream," Kakyou said calmly. "Which means it has been five days already."

Both of them looked at Subaru expectantly. Under pressure, he then admitted that he had been thinking of the dream.

"If Hokuto knows that you are still thinking about that before the dance, I wonder what she will say." Kakyou wondered out aloud. "She would probably run all the way from home just to reprimand you on your behavior two days before your date.

"It probably is a good thing she has a cold today." Kakyou added after a while.

Kamui was about to nod before what Kakyou said sank in. "Wait, Subaru. You're going to the dance?"

Subaru nodded, scratching his head in slight embarrassment.

"B-But last year, there was that man!"

"Hokuto-chan said it was would be fine this year."

Kamui looked unconvinced. "How? Why?"

"Because-"

"Because I'll be there."

Subaru suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Seishirou smiling rather sweetly at Kamui. Kamui scowled in response.

"Well, I'll be there, so…" Kamui glared at Seishirou threateningly and stalked back to his seat, leaving whatever he was going to say hanging in the air. Kakyou too, slowly backed away from the two.

Subaru frowned. "Seishirou-san, why are you on such bad terms with Kamui?"

Seishirou feigned surprise. "Oh, do we? I thought we have a splendid relationship."

"Putting that aside, Subaru-kun," Seishirou leaned down and squeezed Subaru shoulder. "What happened last year? Care to enlighten me?"

"S-Seishirou-san! You're too close!" Subaru tried to pull away.

Instead of letting him go, Seishirou spun him around. He smiled brightly into his emerald eyes. Subaru stared back, slightly flustered.

_That smile. Beware of it._ The voice suddenly whispered.

That wiped whatever thought Subaru was thinking off his mind. An unmistakable panic suddenly rose up in Subaru and he blurted out a question.

"Seishirou-san, how did your mother die?"

Seishirou's expression darkened before it morphed into his usual cheerful smile. It was so brief that Subaru almost thought he imagined it. Almost. "Why Subaru-kun. What a question to be asked! And after you ignored my question too!"

Subaru tried to laugh, but he couldn't focus on what Seishirou was saying. His thoughts were suddenly clouded with all the visions he had and the glimpse of the Seishirou he had seen just now. A horrible suspicion started creeping up in Subaru's mind.

_You should be wary of this Seishirou too._

Subaru ignored the voice. He heard the bell ring for the next period and Subaru returned to his seat. He didn't hear the confused "Subaru-kun?" behind him. Kamui looked curiously at Subaru as he sat down.

"Kamui, I think you're right."

"Huh?"

Subaru turned to face Kamui. "Could you tell me what Monou-san said about alternate dimensions?"

* * *

Maru yawned and tilted its head towards Subaru's hand. Subaru chuckled and stroked its fur lightly. He thought back to what Kamui had said.

_"Basically, there would be people with the same soul and appearance in an alternate dimension, but different experiences and past. So, though you are the same, you are actually different. That's all I know actually." Kamui had shrugged. "But I'll be bringing Fuuma and Kotori to the dance, so you could ask Fuuma then."_

After Kamui's explanation, Subaru had asked deep inside himself. _Is what Kamui said true? Are you my counterpart from another dimension?_

But he never did receive an answer. Now that Subaru thought about it, was it normal that people hear a voice in their heads? And it was not just any voice either, but a voice of their counterparts. Maybe it was a sign that he was going insane? With all the strange visions he was getting, Subaru wouldn't be surprised if that really was the case. Subaru lifted Maru who licked at him lightly. Maybe he should go and check out a psych-

The door slammed open and he felt the dog in his arms froze. Subaru then heard a voice he knew very well. "SU. BA. RU!"

Oh no. Subaru recognized that tone of voice. He turned to the door slowly. Hokuto stood, green eyes blazing and a damp towel pressed over her forehead when one hand. Maru jumped out of Subaru's arms and retreated to a corner as Hokuto stomped over.

"I heard everything! You actually ignored Sei-chan when he called you! Did you know how hurt he was?"

"Eh? When did I-"

"Even never mind that, you were totally distracted during class!" She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "We're two days away from the dance! How could you?!"

"Hokuto-chan, aren't you sick?" Subaru took advantage of the Hokuto's pause as she calmed her breathing.

"Who cares if I'm sick when my baby brother is acting like that two days before the dance?"

Sometimes, Subaru thinks that Kakyou can see the future.

* * *

_Crash! _

Yuuko looked down in surprise as she registered the broken glass shards on the floor.

"Yuuko-san! Not again!" The voice came from the garden. Yuuko looked out to see Watanuki flailing his broom around in annoyance. "How could you drop the sake bottle when you are drinking it?!"

"Oh, but at least, I drank finish this one before breaking it." Yuuko grinned wickedly at Watanuki. "Now, now, clean this up, would you? You are working for me after all."

Watanuki screeched and Yuuko turned back to the reflection of the green-eyed boy, searching.

"Close, Subaru. Just a little bit more. You aren't this boy after all."

* * *

**Hmm.. Truth to be told, I don't think I did a good job in this chapter. And I just can't help the little references to X one. I don't know why, but I love Kakyou as a dreamseer.. Though he wasn't one of my favourite characters. Anyway, the last line seemed a little awkward. Tell me what you think about it?(and the rest of the chapter?)**

**Now, I think it's time for me to stop slacking and get to the story. Basically, this little multi-chapter is going to end in let's say 3-4 chapters or so, I think.**


	7. Chapter 6: Seventh Day

**OHOHOHO! This chapter is finally longer! Well, I guess it's partially because I'm finally getting down to business... Well, almost. And one thing, I had trouble writing this chapter actually. It challenges my fashion sense, in which I believe is still pretty bad.**

**And I was thinking... WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON WITH MY PERCEPTION OF THE X CHARACTERS? They seemed a little unstable in my opinion. Grr...**

**So here's chapter 6!**

* * *

"Perfect!" Hokuto turned the full-length mirror to Subaru, grinning proudly.

Subaru looked at his own reflection. He was wearing a tight black shirt with a pair of skin-tight pants along with a red jacket. His eyes seemed unnaturally large as he blinked. His face looked paler than usual and his cheeks were a faint pink. He flexed his hands which were covered by a pair of black gloves.

"This..." Subaru started, staring at his outfit.

"Yes?" Hokuto's eyes sparkled.

"Isn't this… my usual outfit?"

"But don't you think it feels different?" Without waiting for Subaru's reply, Hokuto carried on excitedly. "I used the finest silk I could find! Well, actually I got it from Tomoyo from the next class, but anyway, I was saying that the outfit might look the same but the feel it gives others is totally different! Oh, I can just imagine what a fantastic night you will have with Sei-chan tonight!"

Hokuto started spinning in the middle of the room in excitement.

Subaru looked at Hokuto as she spun. "And our outfits don't match each other this time?"

Hokuto wore a long flowing white dress with spaghetti straps that reached her ankles and a halo was hanging above her head by thin wires from the headband she wore. The dress shimmered like a ballerina skirt as she swirled. She wore snow white gloves and stockings accompanied by violet shoes with small indigo-colored wings. It would have been a rather tame outfit if not for the humongous violet-spotted indigo butterfly wings that sprouted from her back.

"Exactly! That's the point! After all, we can't exactly have similar outfits when we both have our dates to impress, right?" Hokuto stopped spinning and flailed her arms in an exaggerated manner. "By the way, I had this made based on an angel and a butterfly. Isn't it great?"

Subaru tried imagining her in the crowd of people and prayed that no one would be careless enough to bump into her wings or worse, destroy it. He recalled the outburst Hokuto once had when her outfit had been ruined by someone.

Hokuto paused, mistaking his silence for something else. "C'mon, Subaru! Cheer up! Just because you had the same dream again might not mean anything! If it does, it'll reveal it to you soon. Don't think so much about it, okay?"

Reminded of the dream, Subaru gulped. He forced a smile, but he couldn't help thinking that having that same dream again was a bad sign.

Hokuto looked at Subaru, her green eyes unusually serious.

"And Subaru? If you see that man, just run, okay?"

Subaru nodded his head, suddenly unnerved by the thought of that man. The next thing he heard though, erased all the thoughts he was having.

"Subaru-kun! Hokuto-chan! Kakyou-kun is here already. Are you two ready?"

"Yes, yes, Sei-chan! Subaru will be done in a second!" Hokuto shouted back.

Turning back to Subaru, she grinned.

"Finally, to top you off…" Hokuto put a black top hat with a red bow on his head and pushed him out of the room. "Now, off you go!"

Subaru stumbled out of the room and into Seishirou's arms. He looked up in surprise to see an amused Seishirou. Images started appearing in his mind again, but he shook them away and he quickly pulled himself out of Seishirou's arms.

Seishirou was wearing a black suit along with a red tie and Subaru thought he looked surprisingly good in it. From the corner of his eye, Subaru could see Kakyou standing silently at the edge of the door. He was wearing a white suit with a silver tie and his long blond hair was tied loosely into a ponytail.

"Well, Subaru-kun." Seishirou surveyed Subaru appreciatively, making him feel as though he was naked. "You look cute."

"Very cute." He added.

Subaru blushed. He heard Hokuto's laughter and turned to see her head popping out of the room. Her eyes were shining, as if to say 'I told you so'.

"You two can go ahead. I'll be going there later with Kakyou. And Sei-chan," Hokuto winked. "Make sure to make progress today!"

"I'll do my best to make Subaru-kun accept me, Hokuto-chan!"

"Hokuto-chan! Seishirou-san! Please stop joking!"

The puppy look that Seishirou then gave him made him unable to speak. Not even the voice which told him to be careful was able to make Subaru react.

* * *

"Yuuko-san. Is anything going to happen?" Watanuki asked worriedly.

"It's exactly a week since he made his wish."

"So?"

Yuuko didn't reply.

* * *

"I still don't understand how they managed to transform the garden to_ this_ in a single night." Seishirou commented.

Subaru nodded his head. The usually quiet and peaceful garden was now filled with chairs, tables and booths. There was a huge platform at the center of the garden where speakers and all sorts of props are scattered around. Many people were already dancing on the platform. Subaru wondered briefly how the disco ball was able to be hung above the platform as he saw no wires being attached to it. He decided not to dwell on it. The brilliance of the sponsor, the Imonoyama family, was just scary.

Seishirou looked at Subaru. "I had thought that you were going to cancel our date today."

"Eh? Why?"

"You were acting strangely these days." Seishirou suddenly smiled and started backing Subaru to the nearest wall. "But I'm glad you didn't."

Seishirou leaned down. Subaru could almost feel his lips on his ear as he whispered. "I did promise your sister that I'll make progress with you after all."

Despite the voice that screamed _Danger!_ to him, he couldn't react properly. His face was red and he could only stammer out a "S-S-Sei!"

Only when Seishirou threw his head back to laugh, amusement filling up his voice, then was Subaru able to form a coherent sentence. "Seishirou-san!"

Subaru turned to look at the crowd of people instead, trying to calm his thundering heart. He saw a familiar mob of messy black hair and a flash of purple eyes. Subaru blinked, suddenly remembering the conversation he had with Kamui two days ago.

He turned to Seishirou. "Seishirou-san, can I talk to Kamui for a while? _Please._"

Seishirou raised his eyebrow at the sudden question. "Sure, then I'll be at the bar over there."

Subaru thanked Seishirou and started making his way through the crowd. He squeezed past Arisugawa Sorata who was pleading Kishuu Arashi for a dance. He saw that Arashi only gave him the cold shoulder.

When he finally reached the amethyst-eyed boy, Subaru called him. Kamui turned around and a beautiful girl with golden brown curls by his side also turned.

"Subaru?" Kamui seemed slightly shocked and horrified. "Where's that guy? Shouldn't he know that you can't be alone at the dance?! You never know when that man might come, you know!"

Shaking his head, Subaru looked at Kamui. "It's fine. And Kamui, I never knew you look good in a suit."

Kamui blinked and pink flooded his cheeks. He cleared his throat and gestured to the girl beside him. "A-Anyway, this is Monou Kotori."

Subaru bowed slightly. "Monou-san, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Sumeragi Subaru and Kamui always talked about you."

Kotori blushed and smiled shyly in response. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Kamui, then where is Monou-san?" Subaru looked around them. He paused when he saw the confusion in Kamui and Kotori's eyes. He then amended quickly. "I mean the older Monou-san."

"Ah, Fuuma went to get some drinks and food at that bar." Kamui pointed to a certain direction.

Subaru frowned as he recognized that it was the same one Seishirou had mentioned earlier.

* * *

When they reached the bar, they saw Seishirou and a boy whom Subaru believed to be Fuuma chatting happily about desserts. It was such a bizarre sight to Kamui that he stayed frozen for a few seconds. He had always hoped that Fuuma, who was a rather awkward person, would be able to get along with more people. But he couldn't believe that Fuuma actually got along with Seishirou of all people.

Seishirou was the one who noticed them first. He waved at them. "Subaru-kun! Kamui-kun!"

Hearing his own name called by him jolted Kamui out of his shock and he scowled. He then approached the bar with Subaru and Kotori. When Subaru reached the bar, he was suddenly pulled onto Seishirou's lap. Kamui hissed and Kotori blinked in surprise.

"Fuuma-kun, this is the Subaru-kun I mentioned earlier. Isn't he cute?" Seishirou's hands traced Subaru's face and he hugged him tighter.

Subaru buried his red face in his hands and Kamui's hiss turned into a growl. Kotori blinked again and raised her hand to cover her mouth. However, none of them was prepared for what Fuuma said next.

"Certainly, but _my_ Kamui and Kotori are also extremely adorable."

Silence.

Kamui was the first to react. "Fuuma! Did you eat anything strange?"

Kamui scanned the receipt on Fuuma's table and turned accusingly at the waiter on duty. "Kigai Yuuto! Why did you give alcoholic food to him?!"

Yuuto raised his hands defensively. "Not my fault. Sakurazuka-san was the one who recommended it to him."

Kamui turned loathingly at Seishirou who smiled brightly and innocently back at him. Kotori and Subaru looked at Fuuma in concern but he just gave a look of confusion.

Deciding to change the subject, Subaru spoke. "Monou-san. Kamui told me that you know about alternate dimensions?"

Seishirou stiffened slightly at the word 'alternate dimensions'.

Fuuma rubbed his eyes. "Ah yes, Kamui told me you wanted to know. About that-"

"Subaru!"

Subaru turned to see the winged Hokuto and the white-clad Kakyou standing a few meters away from the crowd. The panicked look on Hokuto's face gave him a bad feeling.

"Run, Subaru! He's here!"

The next thing he heard made the hairs on his neck stand.

"Subaru-chan~!"

* * *

**Oh great, that last line made me feel shivers when I was writing it. Grr, I think I'll have to insert a OC character after all. I don't really like putting in OCs but I can't find a proper character for that particular role and if I used an original character for that role, I think all of you will hate me. :P**

**Anyway, I couldn't imagine Seishirou in T-shirts and jeans, I'll start laughing, just like how I do when I imagine Subaru in Seishirou's outfit plus the sunglasses. *holds back laughter* So excuse me as I made him wear a suit and pardon my fashion sense. And I had a CLAMP reference of Daidouji Tomoyo from Cardcaptor Sakura if you hadn't noticed. I just love her. :P  
**

**Oh and I kinda did the draft for the next chapter and it's like twice of my normal chapter length? Maybe I should break it up to two parts or something. *frowns***

**Reviews please? If possible, that is.  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Seventh Day

**I actually was planning on being evil and not update this week, but then since I finished typing this chapter, I decided to be nice and update after all. And goodness... Is it me or are the characters getting more and more OOC?**

**Anyway, this is supposed to be part of the next chapter, but it was way too long, so I decided to split it up into two parts. And by the way, in case you haven't noticed, the underlined+_italics_ words are supposed to be Subaru's thoughts and the _italics_ are supposed to be the uhh.. the 'voice' in his head.**

**Disclaimer: I sort of believed that I wouldn't have to use this but well... Guess I was wrong since I added an OC character. I do not own X, or Subaru, or Seishirou or any other character in this. They are all CLAMP's property and no, I don't want to own them... Okay, maybe I do, especially Subaru, but I can't, ok? What I do own however, is this little OC character called Arita Ryuusuke that was mentioned many times as the mysterious man that appeared in the dance and is finally going to make an appearance in this chapter. Oh yay. -.-**

**Ok, that's enough ranting. Ignore me and just get on with the chapter.**

* * *

The garden fell silent. The music was still playing but everyone had already stopped dancing. They were either whispering and pointing or simply just staring. They slowly gave way to a certain man to walk out of the crowd.

The man stopped and stood a few meters from behind Hokuto and Kakyou. The man wore a black shirt and jeans along with a white trench coat, his brown hair was neatly combed back as if he had spent hours on it. His half-lidded black eyes shot open once they fell upon Subaru. There was a maniacal glint in his eyes as he started strolling over, uncaring of the attention he had drawn. "Subaru-chan, there you are."

The waiter at the bar, Kigai Yuuto, sighed in exasperation. "Not this year again."

"Arita Ryuusuke." Kamui hissed. "Why did the guards let him in again? I swear there's definitely a spy among the guards or something!"

Kamui narrowed his eyes as he saw that no one had made a move to stop the man, except for Hokuto and Kakyou. Kamui then turned to see Subaru still sitting on Seishirou's lap, frozen with shock as he looked at the man that was approaching them.

"Subaru, what are you doing?" Kamui pulled Subaru off Seishirou's lap. "Didn't your sister say to run?"

Kamui was about to start running with Subaru in toll when he suddenly remembered something. "Kotori, see that girl with the same face as Subaru? Stay with her. And Fuuma, follow us!"

"Eh? Why do I-" Fuuma began, now slightly sober.

"You still haven't answered Subaru's question!"

"Is this even the right time?"

"Just come!" Noticing that Seishirou was following them as well, Kamui snapped. "Who asked you to come along?"

"I think I have the right to know what's going on." Seishirou commented.

Kamui muttered something unintelligent under his breath, but did not say anything else.

* * *

"What's wrong, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou finally asked as the four crouched behind one of the staircases in the school building.

"That man… Arita-san wore a white trench coat over a black shirt…" Subaru trailed off, still dazed.

Subaru thought he saw a look of understanding flashed behind the golden honey eyes, but he wasn't sure, given his inability to think clearly at the moment.

"So?" Kamui asked.

"Huh?"

"What does that man's outfit have to do with anything?"

"I…" Subaru blinked, another image of a man, whom he felt he should know, wearing a similar outfit flickering in his mind. He looked down, trying to recall the image again.

After a few moments of silence, Seishirou decided to change the subject. "So would anyone care to explain who this 'Arita-san' is?"

Kamui turned sharply to face Seishirou. "You mean you don't know? What have you been doing the past few dances?"

"Well, I'll like to know the answer too." Fuuma added quietly.

Kamui then turned to Fuuma. "The one I told you about. Arita Ryuusuke, Subaru's stalker! Who else could it be?"

"Kamui!" Subaru broke out of his trance. "You know that he's not a stalker!"

"Isn't a stalker the same as someone obsessing over you?" Kamui muttered under his breath.

Subaru ignored it. Seishirou waited patiently until Subaru gave a sigh.

"I first met him a few years ago when he was wandering around the school during the dance. All I've done was to help him find his way back but ever since then, he would show up in the dance every year. We've told the guards to not let him in and tried distracting him. Hokuto-chan even tried to impersonate me. But it didn't work and we could only wait until the guards come to take him away. Last year was the worst."

"So Subaru-kun, you have this stalker and yet you still wander around at night?" Seishirou raised an eyebrow incredulously as he thought of the time when Subaru had walked him home without complaint under the orders of his sister.

Subaru scratched his head in slight embarrassment. "About that... The strangest thing was that he would only show up during the dance and nowhere else."

Seishirou's eyebrow rose further. "Well then. What happened last year?"

Subaru stiffened and Kamui growled.

"That idiot bastard had taken hold of the broadcasting system and announced that-"

"Subaru-chan! Where are you? Another game of hide-and-seek? You know that you can't hide from me. My feet would always lead me to you. And what do you say to my proposal last year?" The speaker near them boomed.

Subaru's eyes widened and Seishirou's hardened into a solid gold.

"Subaru-kun, I'll go deal with it."

_DON'T LET HIM!_

He thought back to the image of Hokuto being stabbed and he swallowed. He somehow knew that the older, mismatched-eyed Seishirou he had seen was the one who stabbed her. Especially after the dream he had last night. Subaru grabbed Seishirou's sleeve as the taller boy started to stand up.

"Subaru-kun?"

Subaru looked up at him. "It's fine."

"But-"

"It's fine!" Subaru forced a smile.

Seishirou then reluctantly sat down. His jaw was set and Subaru suddenly wondered what was going through his mind.

_Maybe he's thinking about how to murder Arita-san without anyone noticing._

Subaru blinked and pretended that he didn't hear anything.

Kamui, after seeing the whole exchange, turned to Fuuma. "Fuuma, about alternate dimensions."

Fuuma frowned. "Are you sure this is the right time?"

Seeing that Subaru suddenly focused on him after Kamui's words made Fuuma sighed. "Ok, fine. So you know that in alternate dimensions, they have the same soul, appearance but different experience, right? They could be treated as the same person, since they actually have the same soul and thus similar character and mindset. But since what they go through are different, they are actually another person. And originally, one cannot go to another dimension – they aren't even supposed to know of their existence – unless they have enough magical power to transport themselves. Or I heard that you could ask the Space-Time Witch, also known as the Dimensional Witch. At a certain price."

"How do you know of this piece of information?" Seishirou asked suddenly.

"I…" Fuuma blinked before grinning. "Let's just say that I saw myself once."

"Dimensional Witch…" Subaru mused. He tried to concentrate as an image of a woman flickered in his mind. "Does she have long black hair and red eyes?"

Now, all three of them looked at him. It was a few seconds before Fuuma answered him. "I don't know. I've never seen her before. Why do you ask?"

"No, it's nothing."

_What Monou-san said was true, wasn't it? You're me from another dimension and you asked the Dimensional Witch, right?_ Subaru asked himself, not caring if he was insane for trying to interact with a voice in his head or if he would ever receive an answer.

To Subaru's surprise, he did received an answer.

… _Yes._

Subaru blinked. The voice had never been that interactive before. He closed his eyes and tried to search for that voice. He decided to risk another question.

_What about those visions?_

He continued searching until he saw a person slowly appearing in his mind. It was a man in his mid-twenties, wearing a similar outfit as Ryuusuke. It was the image of the man he had earlier. As the man became clearer in his mind, Subaru realized with a gasp that his eyes were mismatched. A golden honey one shone in his right eye and an emerald green in his left one. Why would he have mismatched- No, Subaru decided. What he wanted to know was how, or more importantly why, did he receive that golden eye. He recognized those eyes. The emerald was his. He resisted the urge to touch his own eye. But the other one was Seishirou's. He knew that as clearly as he knew his own name. That golden honey one was undoubtly Seishirou's.

If the man heard what was going through his mind, which he probably did, he didn't say anything. The man's mouth curved up slightly in what Subaru believed was his version of a smile.

_Those visions, those images… were my memories._

Subaru hadn't realized how broken his voice sounded until now. He wondered what exactly did the other him experienced in his life that made him into the man he was now. The man's eyes softened as if to say _you won't want to know_ and he decided that the man can indeed hear what he was thinking.

_Then why… why do I have them? Do people have the memories of their alternate selves? And why are you here, inside me?_

The older Subaru looked down at his feet._ I don't know. Perhaps it's because of the wish I made. The price of having it granted, perhaps._

_The price of the wish you made? What's the price of the wish you-_

"SU-BA-RU-CHAN~ I know you're here~" A faint voice sounded from the corridor and broke Subaru's thoughts.

Subaru's eyes flew open and Kamui swore. Seishirou's eyes narrowed and he tensed. If not for the fact that Subaru was still clenching his sleeve, Subaru was sure that Seishirou would have already attacked Ryuusuke. Noticing Subaru's gaze, Seishirou smiled at him, a perfect mask of kindness and calmness. He held Subaru's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Despite the situation they were in and despite the doubt that Subaru now felt of Seishirou's kind personality, Subaru flushed a deep red.

The footsteps became louder.

Subaru had a bad feeling that if Ryuusuke reached him, something would happen. And he wasn't sure if he was going to like it.

* * *

**Uh, yeah. I'm gonna just cut off this chapter like this.**

**So yes, the voice in Subaru's head... Well, I think I can call the 'voice' as X Subaru already... So yeah, X Subaru and this dimension's Subaru are interacting. And X Subaru is in this Subaru's mind. ^^ And anyone realised that I only gave Kotori one line? The one in the last chapter. XD But she really wasn't important so yeah.. T.T  
**

**And I'm curious to know what you think might be Subaru's price for having his wish granted.(refer to the prologue, if you've forgotten what wish Subaru made) So would you drop a review if you can?**


	9. Side Chapter: Beautiful

**Now, I wasn't too happy with Chapter 7 so here we are with a side chapter! This side chapter is actually about Arita Ryuusuke and is kinda not related to the actual plot or anything so if you want to skip this chapter, please feel free to do so. And no, I won't be sad if you decided to do so. Not at all. Definitely not. *Seishirou's kind smile***

**Anyway, I was thinking that it actually won't make sense for Subaru to gain a stalker just because Subaru had helped him to find his way back, though Subaru IS lovable so I decided to do this chapter to sort of explain it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X or Sumeragi Subaru(sadly), but I do own this guy called Arita Ryuusuke.**

* * *

He blinked as he looked around the maze of trees and shrubs. He had gotten lost. Again.

Arita Ryuusuke sighed. People used to wonder how he was able to get lost in the city that he had more or less lived his entire life in, but the truth is? He wasn't sure either. Perhaps it was because of his curiosity of the unknown that made him wander into places he never knew. Or perhaps it was because he was desperately searching. Searching for something beautiful.

Cities were polluted. They were filled with the ugliness of the human nature. And so, among the mess, he searched for something beautiful. Something to make him feel hope that the city wasn't as polluted or that the human nature wasn't as ugly as he had thought. Through the years he had lived here, he finally realized that this place didn't have the something that he was searching for. But, he didn't go to another city to continue searching for this beauty that he craved for. He knew any other city would be the same and alas, it will merely be a waste of his time. And so, he had given up his search and accepted the thought that there was nothing beautiful in these polluted cities at all.

So then... Why was he lost again? Perhaps he hadn't given up searching for that something after all.

He suddenly felt dampness on his shirt and he looked up to see water droplets falling from the darkened sky. He scanned through his bag as more droplets of water fell on him. He cursed his luck as he realized that he had forgotten to bring an umbrella. After looking around, he sighed in relief as he saw a faint light form beyond the trees. He sprinted towards the light, hoping to reach it before the rain turned into a storm.

He burst through the trees to reach a sheltered pathway. He shook his head to rid himself of the droplets of water clinging on his wet brown hair and started inspecting the place he had arrived in. There were a few large buildings around him and he walked further to see rooms lined by the corridors in the buildings. He peeked in one of the rooms to see tables and chairs lined neatly in order along with a white board at the front of the room.

It was a classroom, Ryuusuke realized. And he was in a school. How in the world did he manage to get in a school without passing through any gates or guards? He frowned and decided not to dwell on it. Not even his own self could understand the sense of direction his feet had… The problem was probably not the sense of direction, but he really couldn't care less anymore.

He wondered briefly why the lights were still switched on when it was already so late at night.

It took a few more minutes of wandering around before his ears picked up faint music. He followed the sound and reached a place filled up with so much greenery that it could only be a garden. Or at least, it _had_ been a garden. Sure, there were many trees and flowers. But Ryuusuke saw that it had almost as many plastic chairs and tables as there were flowers and trees. He narrowed his eyes as he caught the people dancing on a stage and took in their outfits. Most of them were dressed up ridiculously. There was even this pixie-cut girl in a bunny girl costume.

He turned sharply and walked back the way he had come, disgusted. These people were having some sort of party! And they were gathering in their school for such a stupid reason! He couldn't believe that he had come to this place even if it wasn't his fault… Okay, maybe it was his fault, considering that it was his feet that had brought him here, but it wasn't like he could help it!

Ryuusuke wasn't sure where he was walking to. He knew he should approach one of the people there if he wanted to get out of this school, but he really didn't want to go back there. The next thing he knew, he was leaning against one of the walls of the school buildings, no longer caring of the fact that the rain was hitting down on him. He slumped to the floor. He hated those kinds of useless gatherings and he was sure that there was no way he'll ever find the beauty that he searched for here. Assuming that's why he had come here, that is.

"What are you doing?!" A voice cried out, catching his attention.

He listened more intently, only to realize that it came from the direction the music was still booming from. Despite his reluctance to go anyway near that party, he felt drawn to that voice and his curiosity finally got the better of him. He found himself getting up and approaching the voice.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Another voice _– _much rougher than the previous one _– _retorted.

When he finally turned around the corner and looked in one of the windows of the school building, Ryuusuke saw three teenagers surrounding a smaller boy who appeared to be cradling something.

"You can't do that!" The first voice sounded from the smaller boy and Ryuusuke suddenly found himself fascinated by the boy who stood up for… For whatever that he had stood up for.

"Well, sure we can! Just because you help out with your family's work doesn't mean we're all going to be nice to them and it sure as hell doesn't mean that you have some authority over us or anything!"

Ah, so it was just another bully case? Ryuusuke thought, bored. There were way too many cases of it and he knew that no one has ever taken any initiative to stop it. He scanned the four's profiles and concluded that the boy would be taken down quickly by the other three. Then the boy would never dare to offend these three again. It had always been that case.

He watched with mild interest as one of the teenagers delivered his first blow. Yes, and then the boy would be on the floor and-

Ryuusuke blinked.

The boy had caught the first teenager's wrist and twisted it lightly in a way that the teenager would fall on the floor in pain but yet did not suffer any injuries. Ryuusuke blinked again as the lithe form quickly defeated the other two with just one hand without using his other hand that was still holding the bundle.

When the three teenagers finally ran off, the boy kneeled at his feet and put the bundle on the floor carefully. He watched surprised and mesmerized as the boy unwrapped the towel with care and deliberate slowness so as to not harm whatever that was in it in any way possible. Ryuusuke heard a small purr followed by a soft whimper before concluding that it was a cat.

"Are you alright?" The boy cooed gently and removed the towel from under the cat.

The cat shook itself and purred once more before jumping out of the building and into the trees. The boy sighed in relief at seeing that the cat was unharmed.

Ryuusuke turned his attention back to the boy as he got up, suddenly entranced by the way he moved. The boy had carried himself with grace and so much precision so that no movements would be wasted.

The boy turned and Ryuusuke gasped. Though it was dark, he could tell that he was the girl who had worn that bunny girl costume earlier. But as the boy widened his eyes at the sight of Ryuusuke, Ryuusuke decided that the girl and this boy were two different people. The one before him was obviously wearing a different outfit than the girl had though he did have a pair of bunny ears on his head. The girl also gave a much louder vibe than the quiet one before him.

The boy started walking towards him and his heart sped up as he took in the boy's features.

The moonlight illuminated his porcelain face to that beautiful pale snow white color and the emerald eyes framed by his silky black bangs were round and big. His lips were a perfect cherry red that looked unbearably soft. Ryuusuke suddenly wondered how it would be like to kiss that pair of perfect lips. There was an essence of innocence and pureness in him that he had never seen before. Not even on a newborn baby. Ryuusuke couldn't believe that such an ethereal boy could be the same one who chased the three boys away. The boy stopped at the window Ryuusuke stood.

Ryuusuke caught his breath. He was beautiful.

The boy tilted his head in a manner that distracted Ryuusuke greatly and spoke with that pair of soft lips. "Are you okay? Were you caught in that rain just now? You're all wet. And you aren't from this school, are you?"

Ryuusuke blinked and looked up briefly. He hadn't noticed that the rain had stopped. He cleared his throat and tried to speak. "Y-Yeah. I-I got lost."

Ryuusuke wanted to slap himself. He knew it sounded stupid. Who could ever get himself lost and somehow ended up in a school? But it was the truth and he waited for the boy's reaction _–_ laughter, disbelief. But none of what he expected came.

The boy merely smiled and spoke in that gentle, soft manner of his. "Would you like me to show you the way out then?"

That smile left him breathless and he couldn't speak.

The wind blew.

He could almost smell the sweet scent of the boy before him and an unexplainable urge suddenly rose up. An emotion he had never felt before filling up his entire being as he continued taking in the boy's every feature.

"Yes… Yes, please." Ryuusuke breathed.

He had found it.

He had finally found the beauty he had craved for.

* * *

**So... How is it? I felt pretty happy about this though. And in case you're wondering why does Ryuusuke seem like a normal guy here.. He _is_ originally a normal guy. A normal guy with an incredible sense of direction, that is. Until he met Subaru and became obsessed.**


	10. Chapter 8: Seventh Day

**Chapter 8! Okay, so almost everything would be revealed here. And uh, the next chapter would be the last one... Sadly.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Sara: Oh gosh. I'm so sorry. I've forgotten to reply to your review in the previous update. I hope you don't mind. Thank you for the suggestion. Barus is rather creepy and would be prefect for the role except for the fact that he is stronger than what I need the character to be(you'll see why in this chapter) and he's a creepy old geezer. Well, sort of. Of course, there's nothing wrong with being a stalker and being old at the same time, but I think for a rather old man to appear in school is really strange, don't you think? And I think Barus would only stalk Kazuhiko..**

**Marcela: Thank you! I'm glad to see that the characters' personalities are okay. I was going to kill myself over the complexity of Seishirou's character and the Kamuis(both Kamui and Fuuma). It's like do I do the after or before Kotori's death or the TRC version? And I would believe that Seishirou would have done something to kill my Arita Ryuusuke off already but really, I don't need that. Anyway, I'm glad to see that you've enjoyed the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X or Subaru or Seishirou. They belong to CLAMP. But I own this OC character named Arita Ryuusuke that is obsessing himself over Subaru. Now, that's enough and on with the story!**

* * *

"On my mark, we make a run for it." Kamui whispered and everyone nodded except for Seishirou.

"Why bother running? I could just-" Seishirou stopped short when both Subaru's grip on his sleeve and his hand tightened.

Seishirou looked at Subaru with raised eyebrows. Subaru silently pleaded him to listen to Kamui until Seishirou finally sighed.

In the darkness, Fuuma scouted to the front, ready to run and the other three tensed as well. They listened intently as the footsteps got louder and Subaru was sure that Arita Ryuusuke would appear at any time-

"NOW!" Kamui shouted and they ran.

As Subaru and Seishirou passed Ryuusuke, Subaru thought he saw a blur of fist and Ryuusuke's figure doubling over in pain. He then made out the shadow of Seishirou raising his fist in triumph. Subaru blinked. Did Seishirou just punch Ryuusuke?

"Subaru-chan! Wait!" Ryuusuke croaked.

With Seishirou still pulling him to run, Subaru whipped his head around to look at the dark figure behind him. In the dimness, his black eyes seemed to be lanced with pain at his retreating figure. Subaru suddenly wondered for exactly what reason was he running away from him. Sure, Ryuusuke was… stalking him, as Kamui had put it, but Ryuusuke never did any actual harm. Subaru thought of the time when he had met Ryuusuke. Of the bewilderment on the older man's face as well as the strange longing that had turned stronger the more they had interacted with each other. Subaru didn't understand why he had been the target of his obsession. Especially when he was obsessive enough to risk disrupting the dance every year and getting caught every time.

_Lonely. Maybe he had been lonely._ The other Subaru suggested.

An image of a girl saying 'Maybe all those people that do bad things are just really lonely' flashed across his mind.

At that, Subaru suddenly felt the urge to stop running away from Ryuusuke. But as Subaru looked back in front to see Seishirou still pulling him along to run, he found that he rather to be running away from Ryuusuke if it meant that he could be with Seishirou than to turn around and face Ryuusuke. Especially if it meant that he would have to let go of Seishirou's hand. Subaru paused at this realization. Could that mean that maybe… he… Seishirou… that he thought of Seishirou as…

_You… You love him_. The voice stated simply.

Upon hearing that, Subaru slowed down and would have stopped running if not for Seishirou still pulling him. _The grip of Seishirou-san's hand feels so warm and comfortable._ Subaru thought distractedly.

"What's wrong, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru blinked and blushed. He tried to wipe away his previous thoughts. He then shook his head, before realizing that Seishirou couldn't see it.

"Nothing, Seishirou-san."

_You love him, just like I did._

_Did? _Subaru couldn't help wondering at the use of past tense.

_He no longer exists._

Subaru froze. _Is that why you have that righ-_

"Seriously! Where are all the guards when you need them?" Kamui complained. "They never show up in time!"

Subaru blinked and shook his head to try to concentrate on the actual situation he was facing.

"Kamui-kun. It might do Subaru-kun better if you would stop screaming and giving Arita-kun our location while you are at it."

"What did you say?" Kamui spat.

"I think we should split up." Fuuma said quietly.

"What?!" Kamui practically screeched. "We can't possibly-"

"It might serve to confuse that Arita guy."

Kamui gritted his teeth as he weighed the possibilities. He looked at Subaru and caught the shadow of Subaru and Seishirou's entwined hands. He narrowed his eyes but puffed out a breath of air. "Fine."

They split up at the next corner. Fuuma and Kamui went to the right while Seishirou and Subaru went to the left.

Seishirou and Subaru ran for a while in silence until the latter spoke. "Seishirou-san, I think Arita-san's gone. I don't hear any footsteps from behind."

"No." Seishirou suddenly stopped, making Subaru bumped into him.

Subaru felt Seishirou tense. He then squinted at the corridor with moonlight filtering through the window and listened intently. He didn't see anything but was able to hear faint footsteps approaching in front of them. Subaru widened his eyes.

"What? How did he-"

"You can't run away, Subaru-chan. My feet would always bring me to you. Especially on this day."

Arita Ryuusuke finally came into view as the moonlight fell over his figure. He was smiling and he seemed to only register Subaru's presence as he gestured towards the moonlight.

"Subaru-chan, do you remember when we first met? The moon was shining down like this too. You were so beautiful like that."

Ryuusuke took a step forward and Seishirou pushed Subaru behind him protectively. That action finally made Ryuusuke register the taller man's presence and he took notice of their entwined hands.

Subaru could see the storm of emotions twisting in his eyes: shock, disbelief, comprehension, pain and finally anger. Subaru suddenly felt guilty and somehow wished that he hadn't ran away from him earlier. "Arita-san, this isn't what you-"

"How could you, Subaru-chan?!"

Ryuusuke wasn't listening. No, he wasn't trying to listening. He didn't want to listen, Subaru realized. Subaru saw that Ryuusuke reached into a pocket and a sudden glint of metallic silver. Subaru swallowed as the knife Ryuusuke now held in his hand shone dangerously under the moonlight.

Subaru's eyes flickered to Seishirou's and he stiffened almost immediately.

Seishirou was smiling coldly.

Subaru thought once again of Hokuto being stabbed. He was sure that it was Seishirou _– _the older Seishirou he had seen_– _who had killed Hokuto. Not the Hokuto he had known, but Hokuto nevertheless. Subaru gripped Seishirou's sleeve tighter.

"Subaru-kun?"

Subaru ignored Seishirou and tried to speak reasonably and calmly. "Arita-san, would you please put that down?"

"Why would you betray me? After all the love I feel for you!"

"Subaru-kun," Seishirou said. "Let me go."

"No." Subaru replied firmly, though he was getting more panicked by the second. He knew he could not let go of him. He could not afford the possibility of Seishirou killing someone.

Ryuusuke started approaching them and Seishirou repeated, a harder edge to it now. "Subaru-kun."

Subaru still refused to let go and moved himself slightly in front as Ryuusuke raised his knife. With wide eyes, Subaru braced himself.

The knife drove down just as he felt the sleeve he was holding rip away and a shadow falling over him. A shadow of a familiar figure. A shadow of an _oh, so familiar_ figure.

Subaru widened his eyes in horror as he realized that Seishirou had blocked him from the strike and a sticky dark red liquid was dripping down from his right eye.

_No..._

A sticky dark red liquid dripping down from his-

_No…_

-from Seishirou's right eye. Just like-

_No... No..._

That Seishirou had took a strike for him too-

_No, no, NO!_

The voice in his head screamed.

Like a dam being forced opened, a whole chain of images flooded his mind.

And he screamed.

* * *

"W-What's happening?" Watanuki asked.

Yuuko closed her eyes and thought back to the day where the onmyouji had made his wish.

"_Your price is-"_

"_Stop."_

_Yuuko blinked. "What?"_

"_You don't have to tell me the price."_

"_Why?"_

"_I know I wouldn't be able to accept it if you told me, so it's fine."_

"_But the price would be heavy, you should know it beforehand."_

"_Is the price Seishirou-san's eye?"_

"_No."_

"_Then it's fine."_

_Yuuko sighed. "Fine. But you have to know that you have 7 days. You are able to see another dimension's Seishirou for exactly 7 days and that is the time where your price will be fully paid... And your realization of what this price is. Would that still be fine?"_

"_... Yes."_

"And now, the 7 days are up."

"What? You mean his price is…"

"Yes, his price is for the Subaru in that dimension to gain the memories he have. It is for him to share the burden and pain he had experienced with this one who has the same soul as himself."

"But can another person bear the cost of another's wish?"

Yuuko closed her eyes. "… His real price is knowing that he had caused someone this pain."

"Huh?"

Yuuko opened her eyes sorrowfully. "Even with those scars of his memories, Subaru still has a kind heart. Just knowing that he had caused someone this pain is enough to be the price of such a heavy wish.

"But now," Yuuko smiled a little. "Now that Subaru had realized that he is not in fact the same as this 16-year-old, I can grant another of his wishes."

"What? But he didn't ask-" Watanuki stuttered, panicked. "What about the price?"

"The price… I will pay it." Yuuko paused. "Because it is my wish that his be granted as well."

* * *

The mismatched-eyed Subaru stood inside the 16-year-old's mind, frozen. He blindly looked at him. The 16-year-old had collapsed onto the ground, clutching his head as all the things that the 25year-old onmyouji had experienced flowed into his mind. The 25-year-old saw each and every of the boy's reaction to his memories.

The time when the Seishirou he knew first made the Bet with him... The Year of the Bet... The revelation of the Bet... Hokuto's death... Seishirou's death... The onmyouji saw each and every reaction the Subaru on the floor had made.

He knew he was the reason that this happened to the boy. That it was because he had made that wish and accepted the terms without knowing of the price of his action. And he knew he had no power to stop it. Or to reverse it.

He suddenly thought of Seishirou's last smile. _You really are kind, Subaru-kun._

He then finally registered the tears streaming out of the other Subaru's eyes and the face contorted with pain. He was finally hit with the full realization of the consequences of the wish he had made.

Subaru fell onto his knees and finally broke down crying.

"Seishirou-san. You're wrong. I'm not kind at all."

* * *

**Okay, so there's something I'll like to say. There are two reasons why I had started writing this multi-chapter. One reason being Yuuko. Now, here, Yuuko says that she has a wish that Subaru's wish will be granted right? Those who read xxxHOLiC would probably know that in one of the chapters, Yuuko makes a brief reference to Subaru and Hokuto, saying that she wishes them to be happy or something along those lines. And so, I decided to take that into account and make Yuuko to actually try to grant Subaru's wish so that he could gain that little of his happiness. As for Hokuto... For obvious reasons that she is already dead, I can't do anything about her, so yeah.. The other reason... would be revealed in the next chapter!**

**And this chapter is rather hard to write. And if there's anything you don't understand, feel free to ask! And kudos to those people who have being able to picked out each of the images that Subaru had. Leave a review and tell me what you think about it too, if you can.**


	11. Chapter 9: Seventh Day

**Yay! Last chapter! Well... Not quite, I have an epilogue planned to wrap some things up. And hmm, the chapter didn't turn out as satisfying as I hoped for. Not very well done... but I hope it was okay!  
**

**Disclaimer: If you think that I own anything in this other than the OC character, Arita Ryuusuke, you are gravely mistaken.**

* * *

The 16-year-old Subaru tried to compress himself into an even smaller ball. He couldn't stop the images _–_ no, memories_– _that flowed into his mind. These memories weren't his, he knew that much. They belonged to the one he saw in his mind earlier. They belonged to the broken man that was so like himself, yet unlike. These images weren't his, so why did everything feel so new and fresh, as if he was the one experiencing them?

Along with the chains of memories that invaded his mind, blocking off almost any thought he could have, the storm of emotions swirled, choking him.

The bewilderment when the other Seishirou had made the bet with his nine year old self –no, the other Subaru's nine year old self. The happiness the other 16-year-old Subaru felt during the Year of the Bet. The disbelief when that Subaru had realized that Seishirou he had known was nothing more than a fake persona put on by the assassin. The Sakurazukamori. The shock and self-loathing when Hokuto was killed by Seishirou when he was comatose…

All of these, he could feel it as if it was part of himself. How did the mismatched version of him survive after feeling this much?

Subaru writhed around on the floor in agony. He couldn't... He could barely hear anything else. Someone… Someone was calling his name. And… there was another name as well. Subaru tried to push away the images to concentrate.

"-baru! Sei-chan!"

_Sei-chan? Who… Ah, Seishirou-san._

Trying to ignore the excruciating pain, Subaru opened his eyes. The sudden brightness caused yet another headache and he tried, again, to push it aside. He could see a mob of brown hair and something in purple. In indigo and violet... Huh? Strange. His vision was blurred. He finally registered the moisture in his eyes and tried to blink it away. Had he been crying?

His gaze swayed as he strained to focus on the scene in front of him. Why couldn't he recognise anyon-

Then his gaze swept across a familiar black. Ah, Seishirou... His vision focused on him with a sudden clarity. Seishirou was holding his right eye. Red liquid dripped.

Oh, the right eye. That right eye. The same red as the one that had dripped from the other Seishirou's eye. The same one as the one that tinted his hand – no, the other Subaru's hand– when that Seishirou had died. Crimson red. Blood.

The thought made Subaru's stomach lurched and the pain momentarily blocked his senses again. He felt so tired. Oh, so tired. Subaru tried to stay awake. Why was Seishi-

Oh.

Right. Seishirou had blocked him from that knife. Subaru was suddenly overwhelmed by a weird sense of _déjà vu_. Subaru had to thank him. And ask if he was alright. If he could still see from it. But of course, there's no way Seishirou could lose his eye like that. No, he's still a different person from that Seishirou after all. Of course, it couldn't possibly end up like that. But he had to ask.

He started reaching out. "Sei-Seishirou-san…"

Subaru's vision focused. The cold look in Seishirou's other eye caused another set of throbbing pain and another chain of images to flow into his mind. And then led to another flurry of emotions. Unable to take it anymore, his outstretched arm slackened and he fainted.

The last thing he heard was a very familiar feminine cry.

"Subaru!"

* * *

The 25-year-old had cried until he was empty. He turned his tear-strickened face to look at the Subaru still lying on the floor, yet not seeing him. When the 16-year-old reached for the bleeding Seishirou, he too, stretched his hand out as if to touch him. He knew that that Seishirou wasn't the one he had known, but…

He hesitated and suddenly a blinding white light enveloped him.

When he opened his eyes again, he could still see the scene from just now, but he could no longer feel the presence of the other version of himself anymore. He was no longer in his mind, he realized… Why… Was the 7 days up then?

He looked longingly at the injured boy from the scene. He knew that wasn't the Seishirou he knew, but he couldn't help himself murmuring. "Seishirou-san."

"May I ask which Seishirou are you calling?"

Subaru turned to that amused voice. The man in front of him wore a black trench coat and a pair of sunglasses.

"You... You are..."

"Why hello, Subaru-kun. I see that you've made good use of my eye." He took off his sunglasses to reveal a pair of familiar mismatched eyes and smirked.

Subaru's eyes widened.

The Seishirou he loved stood before him.

* * *

Watanuki stared at the scene reflected off the water. "Isn't this guy supposed to be dead?"

Yuuko looked at the wine glass in her hand. "Yes."

"Then… Then why?"

"A wish." Yuuko coughed suddenly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You mean his?" Watanuki pointed at the reflection of the 25-year-old Subaru.

"In a way, yes. But ultimately, it's mine." Another cough.

Watanuki blinked. "You mean the one you mentioned earlier?"

Yuuko nodded. "To bring back the dead is impossible but to call the spirit out for a period of time, on the other hand, is still possible. Though to give it such a clear form, even spiritually, so that it looks that real is still difficult. It can't last for long. I hope Subaru manages to get what he wishes."

"And the price?"

Yuuko coughed violently and removed her hand from her mouth. Watanuki widened his eyes at the sight of the dark red liquid on it. Only then did he notice the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Yuuko-san! Why would you-"

I wanted Subaru to find his own happiness. Even if it was a small happiness, I wanted... I wished for him to be happy."

* * *

Subaru-kun. You haven't been eating properly, have you?" Seishirou noted disapprovingly, scanning Subaru.

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru stood rooted, staring him as if to etch this image of him standing before him into his memory.

Seishirou took in his expression calmly and looked thoughtful. "Really, is it that surprising to see me here? I do realize that I should be dead, but really, I would have expected a warmer welcome than this. A hug or a kiss perhaps."

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru repeated, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Yes, a warmer welcome would be better. Hokuto-chan would be so disappointed if she hears of this." Seishirou studied Subaru and smirked. "Perhaps I should start amending this into a warmer welcome. A _much_ warmer welcome."

Subaru choked and finally found his voice back. "Seishirou-san, w-why are you here?"

Seishirou tapped his foot and looked at the scene of the 16-year-olds. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I woke up in the conscious of an other me a few days ago. It was rather amusing to see a 16-year-old innocent Subaru-kun again and debate with the other me on what to do in order to revish him properly."

He watched satisfied as the 25-year-old's pale cheeks turned into a flaming red. Some things just didn't change. Seishirou added. "Though seeing as I should be dead already, it can't possibly continue forever. So, Subaru-kun, would you perhaps know the answer to why I'm here?"

"M-Maybe it was Yuuko-san."

Seishirou raised an eyebrow. "The Dimensional Witch?"

Subaru nodded his head. "I don't know why my wish turned out like this though."

"Your wish, Subaru-kun? I would never have thought that you would go to her. Well, no matter." Seishirou started approaching Subaru who only stared back as if mesmerized. He stopped only a few centimetres away from Subaru, making him look up slightly to meet his eyes. He tilted Subaru's head upwards to get a better look. "Now, what is this wish of which you speak of? Would you happen to have something you'd like to ask?

"Or perhaps see?" Seishirou added suggestively.

Subaru flushed.

"Subaru-kun. I don't think this form could last long."

What Seishirou said didn't seem to register. Then, Subaru reached and clenched his sleeve.

"I-I…"

Subaru stared into Seishirou's mismatched eyes and the older man waited patiently.

Subaru took in the warmth he felt emitting from Seishirou and breathed in the faint smell of sakura and cigarette smoke. It took another good few seconds for him to realize that the smell of sakura was getting stronger. He saw a familiar pink from the corner of his eye and he found himself looking down.

He widened his eyes in horror when he saw that Seishirou's shoe and pants was turning into sakura petals.

Subaru clung onto his sleeve tighter. "Seishirou-san! Your-"

Seishirou grabbed his hand and Subaru's grip loosened upon contact. "It is only natural that this form can't last for long.

"I'm dead, Subaru-kun. You _know_ that."

Subaru flinched as if he got an electric shock. It was only then that he realized what a precious few moments this was. He tightened his hold on his sleeve again, desperate. And before thinking, the question he had been wondering ever since _that_ incident tumbled out of his mouth. The question that he had been sure he was unable to ask anymore.

"Was… Was what you last said at Rainbow Bridge true?"

Seishirou blinked. Then he smiled. Softly. Gently. Like how he had done before he murmured the last words that Subaru still couldn't believe.

He leaned in.

Subaru breathed in the familiar scent of sakura and cigarettes.

And he whispered the answer to his ear.

He closed his eyes as he felt a feather-like breath on his ear.

And then another.

Then... nothing.

He couldn't feel that warmth nor smell that familiar, reassuring scent anymore. What was left was the swirl of the pink petals. Sakura petals.

A tear dropped from his left eye. His emerald eye. And he clenched at the petals.

He was left alone. Again.

* * *

**Okay, so another reason why I started this multi-chapter, which is what some of you guys have probably guessed, is because of what Subaru said to Kamui after the incident on Rainbow Bridge. That he no longer know if what people said before their deaths are the truth and he couldn't even ask. It broke my heart and I decided to start this one muti-chapter for him to find his answer.**

**And I do realised that Subaru's(the teenager) thoughts seemed a little jumbled up, but it's meant to be like that. Though I wonder if I've overdone it a little. O.o And stupid X Seishirou, *kicks pebbles* so darn hard to write. T.T**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think?**


	12. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue~ This multi-chapter is officially finished! And nothing really happens here, I suppose. It's just to wrap some things up, though not everything. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except the character Arita Ryuusuke and I suppose the plot for this? Though lots of ideas are borrowed from CLAMP (of course, this is a fanfic of a CLAMP work. T.T)**

* * *

He knocked on the hospital door. His big emerald orbs were swollen and tired. He waited for the patient inside the room to give him the permission to enter before entering.

Seishirou sat up on the white hospital bed and the sunlight from the opened window illuminated the white walls of the hospital room. Seishirou wore the white hospital gown and white bandages covered his right eye. He smiled pleasantly when he saw that it was Subaru who entered the white-lit room.

Subaru's heart ached at the familiarity of the situation. Just as images began to resurface, he diverted his attention away.

"Why hello, Subaru-kun. How nice of you to pay me a visit! How have you been doing?"

The 16-year-old paused at the foot of the bed. It was a strange thing. Before this whole week, he would have thought that white fitted Seishirou perfectly. But now, he found it ironic how the pure color seemed to envelope him as if they were best friends. Black suited him better.

"I've been… fine. How… how is your eye?" The voice that came out sounded unlike him. It was hoarse and devoid of any emotion, much like the voice of the other Subaru who had resided in his mind in the past 7 days.

He briefly wondered what had happened to that Subaru. After that incident, he was just gone and he couldn't ask about those memories. Those painful memori- Subaru blinked the thought away.

"I'm blind in the right eye."

Subaru opened his mouth and closed it again. He looked down at his feet. He heard the shifting of the bed and a hand ruffling his hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle caress.

"Subaru-kun. You aren't feeling guilty for this, are you?"

When he felt the hand leave his hair, he looked up to see Seishirou settling back onto the bed. The look on Subaru's face was enough to give him an answer. Seishirou was about to speak when Subaru shook his head violently. He already knew what he was going to say. He recalled the conversation between the other versions of themselves when they were in a similar situation_*_.

"Well then, whatever happened to Arita-kun?"

Subaru looked down again and he thought he heard a sigh.

"Come nearer, Subaru-kun."

He did as he was told and he was suddenly pulled onto Seishirou's lap. He looked up in surprise to meet Seishirou's amused ones. Seishirou started rubbing Subaru's temples.

"Subaru-kun. How's your head?" Seishirou smiled warmly, looking concerned. "It doesn't hurt anymore, I hope?"

The surprise on Subaru's face was then replaced by a distant look. "You don't have to act."

The hands massaging on his head paused briefly before moving again. Seishirou sounded surprised. "Whatever do you mean?"

_They could be treated as the same person, since they actually have the same soul and thus similar character and mindset. But since what they go through are different, they are actually another person._

He took a deep breath. They were the same yet different people, so…

Subaru looked into Seishirou's eye. "You don't have to act worried about me when you really aren't. You actually don't feel that much care for such things as you seemed to, right?"

Seishirou's hands dropped to his sides. Warmth flickered out of his eyes and the kindly smile plastered on his face was dropped as his mouth curved upwards to form a predatory smirk.

Though he was expecting it, he couldn't help the stab to his heart as he saw the coldness in the Seishirou in front of him. He took another deep breath.

"I don't want to see the fake you anymore. I want to see the real you." Subaru said, not taking his eyes off him.

"Subaru! Are you done?" Kamui's voice was muffled behind the hospital door.

"Yes." Subaru called back and he got off Seishirou's lap. Like the day before, Seishirou allowed him to get off.

Seishirou sounded genuinely amused. "About that, Subaru-kun, are you sure?"

"Yes, Seishirou-san, I'm sure."

With that, Subaru walked out and closed the room's door. He leaned against it and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Subaru? Are you okay?"

He thought of the other Subaru's memories that he now possessed. If this was a chance given to him so that he wouldn't end up like him, he should make the best of it. And for that, he needed to understand the real Seishirou. He wouldn't let himself go down the same path as that Subaru. No, he won't.

With that thought, he opened his eyes and smiled at Kamui. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go."

* * *

He pulled open the curtain, letting the afternoon light flow into the room. He stared at his reflection in the glass. His mismatched eyes blinked back at him in the reflection.

He had woken up in his old apartment that morning. There was absolutely no evidence that whatever he had experienced in the last 7 days was real and not a dream, but he knew deep down that it had definitely real.

He knocked his head to the cool glass. He debated paying another visit to the Dimensional Witch as he wondered how the other Subaru was coping with the sudden invasion of his memories. Memories that belonged to him solely and no one else. He thought of the reactions on that Subaru's face and the pain that had overflowed his senses. He bit his lip and cursed himself for the umpteenth time that he had dragged someone innocent to his own problem.

He fell back to his bed and looked up at the ceiling. No, the worst part was that he didn't regret his decision to make that wish. Even if he had caused someone to share the burden of his past, to share the pain he had suffered, he still didn't regret his decision.

He closed his eyes. Seishirou, he really wasn't kind after all.

The sudden thought of Seishirou reminded him of his last words and the answer he had given him and a contented smile tugged on the 25-year-old's lips. He let himself to be slowly drifted off to sleep with the memory of his scent and words.

Oh, he didn't regret his wish he made to see him again one bit.

* * *

_*** In case you didn't know, the similar situation refers to the one in Tokyo Babylon vol 6 where Subaru started apologising to Seishirou about his right eye and Seishirou reassuring Subaru that it wasn't his fault and was his own fault for deciding to take the blow meant for Subaru.**_

* * *

**Hmm... I realised that I have no idea what to make of this multi-chapter that I've just finished.. And for those who are wondering what had happened to Hokuto here, well, she's at the police station trying to press charges against Arita Ryuusuke for stalking her baby brother and making his brother-in-law blind in one eye. And of course, Subaru didn't know anything about it. XD**

**Hmm... I might get an idea for a sequel.. Really.. Well, could you please drop a review and tell me what you think of this entire multi-chapter? ****If possible, of course.**_**  
**_


End file.
